Ardiendo en tus manos
by Ammi Aneley
Summary: "Amor escalofriante... pasión intensa similar al fuego... amor a tu propia amenaza.." -¡No puedo hacerlo, no puedo matarte...!- Volví a cerrar los ojos deseando no poder escuchar. Apreté su camisa entre mis dedos y solloze palabras inaudibles... no importaba mi voluntad sino la suya... después de todo ya no pertenezco a la vida por enamorarme de la muerte... (Petta&Katniss)
1. Chapter 1

**_Adaptación: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, el libro original es hunger games. Hago una adaptación sin animo de lucro solo por entretener._**

Sinopsis

Observó con atención desde lo alto de un edificio, como un águila avizorando su presa. El reflejo de aquella pequeña silueta femenina se teñía del color azul intenso de sus ojos. Se relamió los labios plasmando una sonrisa pérfida en su boca ¡Oh aquel exquisito sabor amargo de una vida a punto de ser consumida! Trono su cuello ladeándolo de un lado otro, meditando una decisión que ya estaba tomada desde hace mucho antes que su corazón latiera.

_¡Lo lamento!_ Se disculpo su menuda presa al tropezar con otro cuerpo similar al de ella.

Soltó una risotada ronca, como si raspase su garganta y atropellara sus dientes. Volvió a lamer sus labios y se inclino hacia el precipicio.

_Mas bien yo lo lamento... Después de todo no pertenecerás a la vida por el solo conocerme.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, es el comienzo de una idea que tenia hace mucho. La verdad no sabia que personajes utilizar porque deseo que sea una historia mas o menos corta. Bueno verán un Peeta muy distinto al que conocen pero ira cambiando a lo largo de la historia, y Katniss sera igual de aguerrida pero mas entregada al amor que en la verdadera triologia. Bueno espero les guste este pequeño fragmento, es un avance como una entrada antes del plato principal. <em>

**_Aclaración:_**

**_La historia es de ficción, habrá tortura y muertes. _**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1: Dos mundos, dos vidas**

Alce la mirada a los pequeños e irregulares espacios de cielo entre el acumulo de hojas entrelazadas, como si se abrazaran y tomasen las manos. ¿Como se sentirá ser una planta? ¿Como sera correr entre pequeñas fisuras y fluir tan libre como el viento? Libre... Libre de mis propios pensamientos, correr de mis propios fantasmas y voltear el rostro hacia el sol sin miedo a que me queme, a que reduzca mi menudo cuerpo en cenizas que dispersará mi envidiado viento.

Suspire y cerré los ojos como si ello disipara también mis desolados pensamientos.

¿Cuanto ha de durar una tristeza? ¿Cuando se dejara de llorar una perdida? Aun recuerdo el frío estremecedor que golpeo mi cuerpo tirado en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza. Único y devastador recuerdo sobre mi infancia. Es trágico y muy extraño no rememorar otras imágenes familiares u otros momentos felices ¿Acaso al ser humano le gusta parecer martirizado? ¿O es su instinto para verse vulnerable?

Negué con la cabeza sintiendo como el viento perfumado por el bosque acariciaba mi rostro.

Probablemente esta repentina amnesia no era mas que un instinto de supervivencia, mi propia humanidad intenta esconder algo que no podre sobrellevar. A veces era bueno sentirme humana... aunque no lo fuese completamente.

-Johanna -Bufé suavemente, temiendo que mi voz quebrase la tranquilidad-

Rodé hacia mi costado dejando que las puntas del césped cosquilleasen mi nariz. No quería volver a casa, no tan temprano, pero tampoco quería escapar de Johanna. La pobre siempre tenia que buscarme durante horas. Me gustaba tener sensibilidad ante la presencia de las personas, me agradaba percibir sus esencias y saber por quienes estaba rodeada. No soy alguien que alardea sextos sentidos pero me complace saber que soy diferente. Porque así me siento.

Me levante lentamente estirando mis huesos y estremeciendo mis músculos. El viento esta vez acaricio no sólo mi cara sino que todo mi cuerpo como si lamentase mi marcha.

Y entonces lo sentí.

Gire bruscamente mi rostro en dirección ha Johanna, mi cuerpo se crispo como un gato al acecho y retrocedí a trastabillas.

Había alguien mas. Oh... si, había alguien mas y su presencia era demasiado abrumante ¿Acaso era un asesino? No... esto jamas lo había percibido. No era humano. ¿Acaso era alguna potestad siguiendo a mi prima? De hecho he percibido algunas potestades de forma cotidiana pero jamas alguien tan poderoso.

Negué con la cabeza y lleve ambas manos a mi -ahora- sudada frente. ¿Que debía hacer?

-¡JOHANNA! -Grite-

No pensé mucho. Aunque fuesen algunos metros de trecho ella escucharía a través del bosque.

Tardo poco en responder.

-¿Katniss? -

La escuche, tenuemente, pero la escuche.

Me removí agobiada. Aquella entidad o lo que fuese, había notado mi presencia y se movía mas rápido.

Comencé a correr hacia Johanna, debía llegar antes que "eso".

-¡Voy hacia ti! -Chille escociendo mi garganta-

Las piernas me temblaban pero no dolían. Al menos permitían que corriera. Ahora lamentaba mi perezoso interés por los deportes.  
>Casi tropiezo con una raíz pero tontamente la salte recuperando a duras penas el equilibrio para retomar mi estoica carrera. Me sentía poderosa de alguna forma. El viento azotando mis mejillas, la adrenalina atravesando mis venas y el miedo de que " eso" llegue antes a mi prima. Quizás debería buscar alguna ocupación que motivara mi actividad diaria, estaba leyendo demasiados libros y llevando una rutina sedentaria. E<p>

Entonces la diminuta figura de Johanna me despertó de las cavilaciones ¿Como podía pensar tantas sandeces en un momento como este?

-Katniss -Agito su mano-

Disminuí poco a poco el paso a medida que llegaba a ella. Las piernas ya me ardían y mi respiración parecía de asmática. ¡Dios! ¡Prometo que trotare cada mañana! Y no solo para ir al baño.

-Oh -Jadee afirmándome en las rodillas- Espera que recupere el aire -

-¿Que? -Resopló llegando a mi lado- Debemos irnos.

¡Es cierto! ¡La potestad!

Me crispe observando a mi alrededor. Ya no la sentía ¿Cuando se fue?

-¿Porque? ¿Y porque corrías? Aun no anochece -Hable arbitrariamente-

Oh... solo quería tirarme ahí mismo en la tierra,

Pero ella rolo sus ojos azulejos y tiro de mi brazo casi arrastrándome. Hice una mueca.

-¡Jo! ¡Duele! -Gimotee resistiéndome- Iré, iré pero no me entierres tus uñas de mala calidad -

-Vale, vale -Aflojo- Solo camina y rápido

La observe de reojo acompasando su intrincado paso. Estaba pálida y llevaba una coleta que apretaba su despeinada melena rubia.

-¿Que ocurre? -

Algo debía ocurrir para que estuviese así de desarreglada, ella no sale al mundo sin una montaña de cremas, maquillaje y otras cosas femeninas que yo no entendía.

Salto una raíz levantada y yo la seguí arduamente. Suspiró y agito la cabeza como si negara sus propias reflexiones.

-Esto... -Habló- Esto es algo difícil de explicar, ha pasado algo raro pero creo que es mejor explicado por Finnick que por mi y... ¡No te alarmes! -Jadeo al ver que me palidecía con cada palabra- Solo lleguemos pronto a casa, mientras antes mejor ¡No se porque te metes al bosque! ¡Cuanto te hemos pedido que no te alejes, Katniss!

-Solo vine a tomar una siesta, no es que fume drogas o algo así -Bufe- Además es casi nuestro jardín, no puedo solo ignorar el enorme pedazo verde en nuestro patio trasero -

Vacilo un momento y luego refunfuño palabras inteligibles.

¡Finnick! -Grito de repente alzando el brazo-

Levante la mirada y el impacto me atravesó completamente. Una lamina semitransparente cubria nuestra casa y también a Finnick. Quien nos esperaba en el limite de ella.

-Que es eso... -Susurre casi sin voz-

-Solo camina -Dijo Johanna volviendo a tirarme del brazo-

-¿Lo ves? Acaso puedes... -

Lo sentí. Otra vez, aquella entidad había reaparecido.  
>Me voltee hacia el bosque bruscamente soltando el agarre de Johanna. Estaba cerca muy cerca.<p>

-Esta aquí -Jadee-

Johanna me observo con los ojos desorbitados como si entendiese de lo que hablaba y me empujo para correr con todas sus fuerzas. Tuve que dar una zancada para no caer y Johanna afirmaba mi codo temiendo que eso pasara. Corríamos como desquiciadas y no era para menos. Esa presencia se acercaba a un paso olímpico. Entonces lo recordé.

-Hay una lamina rodeando la casa, es como un vidrio -Grite llenándome la boca de aire-

-Solo atraviésala -Me devolvió Johanna-

La observe horrorizada ¿Atravesarla? ¿Sabia algo ella que yo no? ¿Como diablos iba a atravesarla?

Trague saliva, era muy tarde para meditarlo.

Observe a Finnick retroceder tras el cristal y dimos un salto en su dirección. Íbamos a morir ¡Dios! ¡Íbamos a morir! Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me cubrí la cara con los brazos esperando el dolor del vidrio rasgar mi piel pero jamas llegó, en vez de eso -a medida que atravesaba el supuesto cristal- un golpe de energía aturdió mi cuerpo como si electrocutase mi carne desde adentro y luego escociera levemente mi piel al salir, todo esto antes de azotarme en el suelo.  
>Gemí sin aire revolcándome en el suelo. Estábamos tras el cristal. Toque mi cuerpo a duras penas tanteando todas mis extremidades buscando rasguños. No había heridas pero aun así mi cuerpo dolia. Gruñí intentado incorporarme pero caí nuevamente entre jadeos. Rodé hacia mi costado buscando a Johanna quien arqueaba la espalda en peor estado que yo ¿Que era todo esto?Role los ojos desorientada y sofocada. Finnick se acercaba a nosotras pero por alguna razón lo veía en cámara lenta ¿Me iba a desmayar? Desvié la mirada hacia el cristal que nos rodeaba, brillaba como escarlata y a través de el alguien me observaba. Parpadee aclarando la vista, estaba viendo borroso, pequeños puntitos negros comenzaban a aparecer cuando enlace mis ojos con los suyos. Azules.<p>

Y entonces todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

><p>Entreabrí los ojos sobresaltada recibiendo de lleno la luz del sol. Me incorpore sobre la cama y observe a mi alrededor ignorando el dolor que me atravesaba la sien. Estaba en mi habitación. Me moví para caminar y el dolor aguijoneo mis músculos. Hice una mueca y me levante con cuidado, sentía el ardor atravesar mi carne en cada movimiento. Dolía como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Toque el pomo de la puerta y esta se abrió antes de pudiera moverla.<p>

-Finnick -Susurre-

-¿Como te sientes? -

-Ah... -Retrocedí con dificultad para darle el paso- Creo que alguien me uso como saco de boxeo -

Sonrío sin ganas sentándose en mi cama la cual crujió en protesta. Afirme mi peso en el escritorio junto a la puerta. Mis músculos atrofiados ya no daban abasto.

-¿Puedes explicarme...? -Titubee- ¿Como es que ayer atravesé un repentino domo que rodeaba la casa sin romperlo? ¿Aun esta?

Me observo afirmando sus codos en las rodillas y peino su alborotado cabello rubio con la mano antes de volverme a mirar.

-¿Podemos solo imaginar que nada paso y bajar a comer cereales? -Arquee una ceja- Compre tus favoritos -Añadió-

-¿Hablas enserio? -Enarque una ceja-

-Bueno... esta bien -Suspiro con resignación- Nada se pierde con intentar... Solo era una sugerencia-

-Te sugiero que empieces a hablar antes de que piense que eres un vampiro y busque una estaca-

-Oh... -Alzo ambas cejas y esta vez su sonrisa reflejo una mínima diversión- no recuerdo brillar bajo el sol -Hice una mueca de impaciencia y una risa imperceptible trepido su garganta- Veamos... -Carraspeo -¿Que sabes sobre lo sobrenatural?

Trague saliva. Jamas había hablado de algo así con alguien, siempre pensé que me considerarían loca al mencionar algo sobre presencias o auras multicolores.  
>Desplace mi peso de una pierna a la otra.<p>

-Solo se que algunas personas tienen mayores habilidades que otras, pueden superar expectativas normales -Dije al fin-

-¿Conoces a alguien así? -

Parpadee desorientada y negué con la cabeza. No iba decirle, jamas le diría. Algo muy dentro de mi advertía que debía ser cuidadosa y a la vez otra vocecilla susurraba que yo no era algo especial.

Finnick suspiró.

-Empezare yo ¿Esta bien? -Asentí- Se que posees dotes fuera de lo normal y que dentro de ti se atesora un gran poder esperando refulgir -Contuve el aliento- Pero no quiero asustarte con todo esto, primero te explicare lo que esta pasando -Inhalo una bocanada de aire y observo sus manos seleccionando las palabras- Nuestra existencia no esta limitada por la muerte, podemos vivir mas allá de ella. Nos fue concedida un alma que se desprende del cuerpo cuando este ya ha llegado a su confín, esto es conocido como "vida eterna" para los creyentes. Cuando la vida se extingue tenemos dos caminos el infierno o el paraíso. Uno es para pagar las fechorías cometidas, de las cuales no existe el arrepentimiento y el otro es para descansar de todo lo que la humanidad trajo consigo. Estas travesías no son una elección sino una decisión que se toma en vida, tu eliges en vigor lo que querrás luego de tu muerte.

Finnick me escudriño buscando indicios de querer huir. Me removí incomoda. Se que sus palabras eran insólitas pero no eran distintas a las que escuchaba constantemente en las plazas, la diferencia es que estas eran proferidas por escandalosos hombres con micrófonos y un sinfín de coristas.

Luego de confirmar mi sosiego continuó;

El mundo se encuentra en una prolija armonía entre el bien y el mal. Se designaron ángeles para custodiar a los humanos de los demonios y desterrados que los acechaban. De esta forma las personas no estarían sometidas ni a malos ni a buenos pensamientos, sino que poseerían voluntad para elegir cual seria su bando. Algunos decidían la brujería y otros el cristianismo, así es como debería ser siempre. Pero en los últimos tiempos el numero de demonios y desterrados ha aumentado escapando de la entidad celestial. Estos poseen un reglamento muy estricto y circunscrito mientras que los demonios juegan con leyes autárquicas.-

Asentí una y otra vez masticando sus palabras como si fueran plastilina. Se pegaban en mis dientes y no podía deglutirlas. Simplemente no lograría asimilar que existía otro mundo además del presente, era algo inverosímil y completamente maniático. Algo caliente subió por mi garganta y luche contra una burbujeante arcada.

-¿Estas bien? -Preguntó o mas bien afirmó-

Inhale una gran bocanada de aire como si ellos aumentase mi valentía y poca cordura que quedaba.  
>Ángeles y demonios, un mundo completamente atípico al que yo entrañaba. Quise sacarme el cerebro y reordenar sus pliegues para eliminar el torbellino que danzaba en mi cabeza. ¿Que significaba todo esto? Miles de interrogantes avispaban mi cabeza sin saber como darles lugar. Apreté los párpados aquietando mis cavilaciones y luego le mire procurando disimular la ofuscación.<p>

-Pero si han aumentado tanto su numero -Trague saliva desplazando la arena en mi garganta- ¿Como es que aun no toman el control? -Añadí-

Me observo con recelo. De seguro pensaba que en cualquier momento daría un salto a la ventana. Negué con la cabeza cuando esta lo proceso como una buena opción. Él suspiro.

-Existía una especie celestial entre humanos. -Comenzó con pesar- Fueron llamados "los puros". Algunos desterrados no poseían deseos egoístas ni ambiciosos sino que tenían deseos humanos, por los cuales recibían la sentencia de vivir en el mundo, pero no se le eran arrebatados sus dotes sino que solo les daban un cuerpo de carne y hueso. De esa forma a la vez de cumplirles su deseo también los usaban para purificar, de alguna manera, a humanos poseídos e influenciados por algún demonio usurpador. Esto mantuvo el equilibrio durante millones de años pero... -

-¿Ya no están? -Susurre-

-Han sido asesinados -ahogue un grito- Los demonios jamas han tenido la capacidad de asesinar a un celestial ni siquiera a uno humano, por ende no se les puede inculpar pero sospechamos que idearon alguna forma de hacerlo. -

Relamí mis agrietados labios. Por alguna razón necesitaba agua, la arena aun se deslizaba por mi lengua.

-¿Los celestiales son mas poderosos? -Pregunté-

-No solo eso, sino que los demonios jamás podrían dañar a una persona -Tensó la mandíbula- Tenemos la teoría de que influenciaron a algún humano para convertirlo en asesino pero aun así eso seria imposible.

Quede sin aire.

-Entonces... ¿La humanidad se extinguirá? -

-Aun existen híbridos que son una mezcla entre celestiales y humanos... -Hizo una pausa- Los puros ya se están considerando extintos... pero existe la esperanza de uno vivo, uno que supo evadir los asesinatos y que de alguna forma es superior. -

Deje que su optimismo me ciñera

-¿Algunos son mas poderosos? -

-No es tanto sobre el poder sino sobre lo puro de su sangre. Las mezclas de los híbridos variaban entre humanos y celestiales e hijos de celestiales y humanos. Por lo tanto el poder genuino fue desgastándose a medida que se mezclaban. Algunos fueron curanderos, otros hechiceros, otros fueron considerados profetas. -

-Entonces ¿No todos elegían el buen camino? -

-Muchos de ellos lideran ejércitos demoniacos -

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda ante la palabra "ejercito" no quería hilvanar lo que venia después.

-Entonces probablemente el híbrido puro que queda sea... -

-Un hijo de celestiales genuinos -Suspiro la frase como si fuera su único hálito de vida-

-Oh, dios -Jadee, aun procesando todo- ¿Que soy?

-Probablemente lo mismo que nosotros, un híbrido -Apretó los labios-

-Mis padres... Tu... ¿No eres mi tío? -Balbucee-

-¿Nunca pensaste que soy demasiado joven para ser tu tío? -Pregunto divertido-

Arrugue la frente. No lo había pensado. Su piel es joven y su cuerpo es fornido, de hecho era bastante atractivo. Negué con la cabeza asqueada. Me sentía estúpida.

-¿Y Johanna? -

-Es un híbrido... de alguna forma somos mas que familiares así que no lo sientas distinto -

Lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que no lo considere distinto? ¡Me acabas de presentar un mundo tridimensional! -Respire como si me ahogara, de repente todo el peso de la información me cayo encima- Y lo peor es que estoy en el ¿Voy a morir? -Amplié los ojos- ¡Lo que nos ataco ayer...!

-Era un ente, uno muy poderoso -

-Nos iba a matar... -Dije con un hilo de voz- Y yo... ¡Yo corrí hacia él haciéndome la héroe!

-¿La héroe? -Arqueo una ceja-

-Lo sentí luego de Johanna -Explique aun turbada-

-¿Como es que lo sentiste?-

-No... ¡No lo se! Solo como te siento a ti cuando estas cerca, yo... -Tome mi cabeza con ambas manos como si pesara mas que de costumbre-

-Ya... -Sentí su mano en mi hombro- Todo estará bien, se que todo esto fue muy apresurado pero hemos esperado mucho para contarte... de alguna forma queríamos que tuvieras una vida normal-

-Oh... una vida normal -Solté una risa histérica- Una vida normal con demonios asesinos respirando en mi nuca ¡Que maravillosa vida! -Fruncí el ceño y le quite la mano- ¿Acaso conociste a mis padres?

-No... pero todo los de nuestra especie nos consideramos hermanos -

-Oh, como en la iglesia -Asentí- Genial ¿Y que haremos ahora? ¿Cantaremos coros y haremos una ronda?

Hizo una mueca y apretó la mandíbula. Sabia que lo estaba colmando pero por alguna razón el enojo destilaba por mi boca. Yo ni siquiera quería pertenecer a este enredo y por obligación ya formaba parte e inclusive tenia "hermanos".  
>El siseo de las aves tarareando en el solitario bosque destello en mi cabeza y el recuerdo del olor a césped mezclado con tierra húmeda inundo mi nariz ¿Acaso ya nunca podría disfrutar del mundo? Me mordí el labio inferior para que no temblara. No lloraría. No derramaría la humanidad que me quedaba.<p>

-Debemos irnos, nos siguen -Susurró Finnick, levantándose-

-¿Quien nos sigue? -Le seguí con dificultad-

-La esencia que percibiste ayer... No sabemos específicamente que tipo de potestad es... pero no es un demonio -

-¿Un celestial? -

-Imposible, nuestros poderes lo frenan -Cerro la puerta y la aseguro con llave-

-¿Porque aseguras mi habitación? -Murmure pasmada-

-Él te conoce como también a Johanna -Apresto los labios- Serán su objetivo y probablemente reconocerá vuestras esencias -

¿El es el asesino de los celestiales? -Sentí una pelota en mi garganta-

-No podemos asegurarlo -Su rostro se ensombreció- No sabemos su naturaleza ni sus objetivos, solo nos deja muertes como su rastro... -

-¿Nadie a sobrevivido? -Mis manos temblaban- Digo... podrían reconocerlo -

-Uno sobrevivió -Endureció su semblante- Hasta ahora no ha dicho otra palabra mas que un nombre, esta en estado shock -

-¿Su nombre? -

Finnick me observo distante arrastrando las palabras como si le doliera pronunciar ese nombre. Era común y muy usado en la sociedad. Podía llamarse así tanto un doctor como un homicida. En ningún caso, habría pensado que tales palabras al solo ser hilvanadas y pronunciadas desencadenarían tanto miedo en mi ser. Simples letras que al unirse invocan el destilar de sangre inocente. Espesas y frías recorren mi espina y me erizan los vellos...

"Peter"

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Se que tarde muchísimo en subir el capitulo, pero he tenido dificultades. Pronto me operaran de una enfermedad y he pasado estos últimos días en el hospital. El próximo capitulo estará mas pronto ya que estaré en cama un buen tiempo. Muchas gracias por leer y espero tengan paciencia, la historia es algo "latera" en sus inicios pero luego se pone mas jugosa.<p>

Nos leemos pronto. Y dejen reviews con sus comentarios y opiniones. Son muy importantes para mi :)

Aclaración

Este fic es completamente Peeta&Katniss. Y bueno sera algo extraño ver a un Peeta despiadado pero créanme que valdrá la pena y su ferocidad lo hará ver sexy.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: El demonio de cabellera rubia**

Observe como los arboles se reflejaban una y otra vez en el cristal. Veloces, coloridos y nítidos. Parecían correr de algo. Desaparecía uno para darle vertiginosamente el paso al otro y así, en fila.  
>De repente mis ojos se perdieron en el cielo. Estaba gris y encapotado. Probablemente llovería y yo andaba solo con jeans y una sudadera. Apreté los labios recostando mi cabeza en el asiento. ¿La lluvia también tendría relación con lo celestial?<p>

-Katniss no te acerques mucho a la ventana... -

Role los ojos hacia Finnick. Aun estaba molesta. Luego de explicarme un mundo sideral resolvió que debíamos movernos de forma indefinida. Sin siquiera someter la decisión a una justa mesa redonda. Claro, después de todo su repentina orden estaba exculpada porque nos seguía un asesino infranqueable que deseaba a toda costa consumir la humanidad y dictar el Apocalipsis. Ciertamente no debería enfadarme ni rezongar pero, lamentablemente, también formo parte de toda esta controversia y corresponde que mis juicios sean incorporados a cualquier plan. Y mi idea no era vivir sobre ruedas por la eternidad. Jamas he tenido un lugar definido de hecho mi pasado es lo menos concreto que puede existir pero, siempre estuve expectante sobre el futuro. Tenia una mínima esperanza de volverme alguien, de poder manejar y construir un futuro favorable que balanceara el oscuro pasado que tiñe el presente. Pero ahora ni siquiera eso puedo aspirar.

Le envié una ultima mirada envenenada a Finnick y volví mi rostro hacia la ventana. Si tan solo las miradas golpearan.

- Ya... Katniss Entiende que no estamos huyendo solo... resguardándonos

Volvi la vista hacia Finnick y luego hacia Johanna quien dormitaba aun maltratada por traspasar el cristal. Lo mejor era no sublevarse.

- Creo que lo mejor es prepararse -Fruncí el ceño- Él podría venir hoy o mañana y nos matara sin esfuerzos ni remordimientos -Trague saliva junto con un sollozo- Al menos podríamos darle pelea -

- Entiende que tu plan de lucha es demasiado arriesgado por no decir estúpido -Hizo una mueca de disgusto- No tenemos oportunidad

- ¿Entonces el plan es huir por siempre? -Jadee desesperada- ¡Yo no quiero vivir así!

Apretó los labios y endureció su rostro.

-¡¿Y tu crees que yo si?! -Se acerco a mi- ¿Tu crees que todos los híbridos elegimos esta maldita vida? ¿Porque crees que casi todos se van con los demonios? -Me encogí en el asiento- Somos simples peones a disposición de los celestiales y los malditos demonios -Añadió con un gruñido -

Me relamí los labios e infle mi pecho buscando valor en el aire.

Si nos unimos haremos la fuerza -

Una carcajada insulsa curvo agriamente su boca mientras negaba con la cabeza sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- Esta bien, Ortega -Volvió la mirada a la ventana- Aférrate a esas ingenuas ilusiones mientras Peter te arranca el corazón mientras aun respiras -

El hielo resbalo por mi espalda y el miedo desplazo, sin esfuerzo, a la osadía. Comencé a respirar agitada. Quizás era por el efecto desalmado de sus palabras o porque mis agallas habían decidido avezarse pero solo una cosa dilucidaba mi mente y era que no me me dejaría vencer. Ni por Peter ni las por amenazas de Finnick. Yo no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

- Iré al baño -exprese levantándome-

- No te tardes –

Gruñí en respuesta antes de salir al pasillo. Lo que me gustaba de ser una huérfana es que nadie podía darme ordenes ni tenia que obedecer ciegamente cuando lo intentaban. No necesitaba un control parental ahora.  
>Solté un largo suspiro mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio en cada paso ¿Siempre se movían tanto los trenes? Estaba cansada y abrumada con todo lo que debía asimilar en tan solo un día. Ayer era una chica sin nombre ni sangre que relacionar y hoy tenia un enorme árbol genealógico colgando sobre mi cabeza e inclusive sangre celeste. La bilis comenzó a subir por mi garganta. Dejaría de pensar y analizar las cosas para no enloquecer. Creo que de momento este era el mejor plan: no pensar para no vomitar.<p>

- Señorita -

Despegué los ojos del grisáceo suelo y me concentre en el dueño de esa voz. Era un joven camarero del tren. Tenia la típica vestimenta de un empleado a cargo de servir platos con un equilibrio fenomenal. Creo que su enorme estatura le ayudaba o simplemente yo era demasiado inestable y me dejaba impresionar por malabares simples. Me alarme al ver que se acercaba con una bandeja, repleta de tazas con café, en su mano.

- Señorita -Repitió- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? El guardia ordeno que los pasajeros se levanten solo si era exclusivamente necesario -

Fruncí el ceño reordenando sus palabras, ya que me había concentrado en el movimiento de las tazas humeantes mientras caminaba preguntándome si había utilizado algún pegamento para mantener la bandeja en su palma.

- Yo solo iba al baño -Sonreí mientras me acercaba-

De repente se detuvo abruptamente y las tazas tintinearon al chocar. Podría jurar que su rostro se ensombreció durante un segundo.

-Por favor no se acerque -Pidió con amabilidad-

Me detuve confundida.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Murmure afirmándome en un asiento-

- Oh... no, no ocurre... -Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa a la vez que un espasmo atravesaba su delgada figura- Solo... necesito que... -Tosió con fuerza- Solo necesito que me acompañe...

Un olor a putrefacción alcanzo mi nariz acompañado de una débil esencia perversa. Entrecerré los ojos logrando vislumbrar una sombra difuminada en su espalda, luchando por entrar por completo. Por poseer su débil cuerpo humano. Una punzada de compasión cruzo mi ser al ver como una estela de su alma apretaba con sus manos el delantal que colgaba en su cadera, resistiéndose a perder la vida. Resistiéndose a ser poseído.

Retrocedí cuando comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro como si sus piernas fueran fideos. Ahogue un grito en mi garganta al ver como su cabeza caía destempladamente sobre su pecho siendo afirmado solamente por el cuello. Sus brazos abatían muertos al costado azotando la bandeja, que sostenía, contra el suelo. Di un respingo cuando la loza se despedazo en el piso. Un aullido salio de su boca mientras su piel se movía con forma de olas como si algo dentro de su pellejo luchase por salir. Espantada atisbe a los pasajeros del vagón tomando aire para alertarlos pero el oxigeno se estanco en mis pulmones totalmente incrédula de lo que mis ojos revelaban. Todos estaban petrificados como unas verdaderas estatuas. ¿Finnick también lo estaría? Agite las pestañas deseando que todo desapareciera, palpando el latir desenfrenado de mi corazón que bombeaba sangre preparándome para una desaforada carrera. Pero por alguna razón no obedecí. Me quede ahí plantada como si mis pies estuvieran enterrados en pavimento.

-Señor... -Susurre llamando a su esencia humana-

Levanto su turbia mirada con una sonrisa retorcida cruzando sus labios. Retrocedí temblorosa mientras los oscuros colores emergían de su cuerpo como magma venenoso. Su energía bestial abofeteo mi rostro dejándome sin aliento. Su humanidad había sido extinguida. Era un demonio.

- Oh... -Grazno con voz escabrosa- No se vaya... ni siquiera hemos empezado a jugar -

Su monstruosa voz me despertó del letargo y gire sobre mis talones precipitándome a correr pero una silueta al otro lado del pasillo me detuvo en seco. Estaba atrapada.

- Vaya, vaya -Dijo. Afirmado en el umbral del vagon- Que descortés es irse cuando aun no ha empezado la fiesta -

La nueva escalofriante y vigorosa esencia me sacudió por completo, era él, era de quien huíamos despavoridos. Era Peter.  
>No lograba acompasar mi respiración con los latidos de mi corazón. Mire hacia ambos extremos preguntándome si lograría tomar el impulso necesario para saltar por la ventana o simplemente daría un penoso espectáculo y reventaría mi cabeza contra el cristal. Contemple al nuevo sujeto, se veía menos bestial. Tenia una capa negra que cubría sus hombros. Su cabello rubio tapaba la mayor parte de sus ojos, pero lograba ver claramente el color. Rojo sangre. Me detuve en las cuchillas que descansaban plácidamente en su cadera, esperando para hundirse en carne. En mi carne. Gemí conteniendo las lágrimas.<p>

-Que es lo que quieren -Logre articular-

La inhumana risa del camarero me estremeció.

- Solo queremos comerte -Tronó a mis espaldas, no me atreví a voltear-

- Oh... vamos -Mire al rubio- No la asustes... Solo queremos conversar, querida Katniss -Arrastro mi nombre sobre su lengua como si lo saboreara-

Inhale aire sintiendo la bilis escocer mi garganta. Baje la mirada aun desorbitada sin saber donde esconderme, sin tener donde escapar.

- Peter... -Lo llame intentando no balbucear- así te llamas ¿No? -Añadí con una pobre subida de coraje -

Levante la cabeza y él me observaba serio. Al menos había borrado su maquiavélica sonrisa. A ningún delincuente le gustaba ser reconocido, aunque él no calificaba exactamente como un delincuente, refirió mi fuero interno de forma casi inmediata. Mantuve el contacto de nuestras miradas. No retándolo sino que mas bien dándole a entender que no estaba dispuesta a ser una presa fácil pero, en esos momentos, mi mente estaba en discordia con mi cuerpo. Su presencia era imponente y sin pretensiones lograba amedrentarme. Mi cuerpo no objetaba mas bien era obediente a su acecho, me sentía presa no solo de su presencia sino que también de mi voluntad. Todo mi ser estaba sometido a su antojo. Falle en que era cobarde y como una gacela me encogí a merced del temor.

Veo que ya te informaron de mi -Sonrío mostrando sus afilados dientes- Entonces todo esto sera mas sencillo -Resolvió juntando sus manos con alegría- Mi nombre es Peter, como ya dijiste -Amplio su sonrisa inclinando el mentón hacia mi-... y soy encargado de llevarte con mi "jefe" -

Parpadee algo mareada intentando digerir sus palabras y desenredar la maraña que era mi cerebro desde ayer. Mire de reojo hacia atrás, el camarero respiraba de forma fragorosa y estaba cada vez mas encorvado casi a punto de romper su columna. Apreté mis puños sintiendo ese presentimiento de que en cualquier momento alguien se te abalanzara por la espalda.

- Katniss -Volví mi atención a Peter- No te preocupes por esa alimaña, míralo -Carcajeo- Ni siquiera puede mantenerse en el cuerpo de un simple humano, es despreciable -Una sonrisa pérfida cruzo su rostro mientras se relamía los labios- Me encargare de él enseguida -

- Peter -Gruño a mis espaldas- Si me matas deberás matar a este hombre también -Rió sin ganas- Y sabes que esta prohibido asesinar humanos o nos castigaran-

Peter chasqueo la lengua y tomo su mentón fingiendo que meditaba la decisión. Rasco su cabeza con duda.

- Creo que... -Alzo ambas cejas- No me importa -Se encogió de hombros y sonrío- De hecho asesinare a todos los malditos humanos de este tren -

- No puedes -Chille sobresaltada- No puedes simplemente matarlos por hacer nada -Mi labio tembló-

Peter desplazo sus ojos sangre sobre mi. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina y retrocedí al instante sin importar que una bestia horrenda preparaba sus garras para despedazarme. Entonces todo ocurrió mas rápido de lo que mis ojos podían secundar.  
>El camarero poseído enterró sus garras en mis brazos pero, inclusive antes de que yo aullara con dolor, me soltó bramando maldiciones mientras un olor a carne quemada inundaba el vagón. Peter dio un salto sobre mi, apenas rozando mis cabellos con sus botas, y antes de que yo pudiera exhalar el aire retenido hundió sus pies en los hombros del, ahora deforme, joven sirviente girando brutalmente su grotesca cabeza. Caímos casi al mismo tiempo contra el piso solo que yo aun respiraba mientras que el convulsionaba emanando su ultimo aliento de vida.<p>

Me arrastre a un rincón viendo como un fluido rojo resbalaba por los entreabiertos labios de su deslomado ser. Peter tomo sin esfuerzo el delgado cuerpo y lo lanzo fuera del tren rompiendo la ventana. Lleve ambas manos a mi boca observando como la sangre con pedazos de piel resbalaban por el resquebrajado vidrio por donde había sido disparado el muchacho.  
>La bilis no tardo en salir de mi boca mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir. Estaba muerto. Más que muerto. Y pronto yo también lo estaría.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Bucha lamento la demora pero no todo salio como lo planee. La operación fue un éxito entre comillas pero luego de ella dormí casi los dos días que estaba hospitalizada. Luego que fui dada de alta pase tres días con reposo absoluto y la verdad tenia tanto dolor que apenas pude ingresar a internet. Luego cuando al fin estaba escribiendo la bisabuela de mi novio falleció entonces ahí van dos días mas donde mis dedos hicieron otras cosas además de teclear.<p>

Pero aunque es tarde igual lo subí. Espero me tengan paciencia la historia es algo lenta pero la acción esta comenzando. Peter es cruel lo se... pero créanme que tras esa capa oscura se esconde el Peeta que conocemos.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por los comentarios. De verdad me emociono demasiado cuando veo un review :)

vainillatwilight:

Muchas gracias por el animo y los buenos deseos. Me fascina que te fascine la historia de verdad :) De primera a mi tambien me llamo la atencion y es que las ideas me llegan de la nada no es algo que yo esfuerce por imaginar. Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar me alegra el dia :)

Gpe 77:

Me intrigo mucho tu nombre ¿Que significa? Disculpa lo curiosa. Y bueno se que el primer Pov de Peter fue algo confuso pero es que yo planeaba subir mas pronto el primer capitulo para que comprendieran pero ya ves... :) Y bueno enrealidad Peter y Peeta para mi son lo mismo. Creo que Peeta es una abreviatura de Peter. Y si no es así bueno... pues la imaginación es amplia ¿No? Gracias por tu comentario me anima mucho.

Nos vemos en otro Cap!


End file.
